


Godchild to the Lesbians From Next Door

by lovely_nerd



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Falsettos - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, jason is adorable and everyone knows it, mentions of abuse(it's pretty tame though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_nerd/pseuds/lovely_nerd
Summary: Why was someone knocking on their door at—she looked at the clock on the wall—one in the morning? If it was those damn Mormons from next door again, she was going to march to the church herself and tell them to leave her the hell alone.





	Godchild to the Lesbians From Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I love the lesbians yet

Charlotte sighed and slowly started getting out of bed. Her sleepy girlfriend rolled over and tried to pull her back into her arms. Charlotte smiled slightly and brushed Cordelia's mess of blonde hair out of her face. She was then reminded of the urgent knocking at her door, so she ignored her adorable, tired girlfriend and trudged to the living room. Why was someone knocking on their door at—she looked at the clock on the wall—one in the morning? If it was those damn Mormons from next door again, she was going to march to the church herself and tell them to leave her the hell alone. She opened the door angrily, only to see a little boy, who couldn't be older than four, staring back at her with tears in his eyes. Her rage dissipated in that moment as she stared at the little boy in her doorway. He looked up at her with eyes that looked almost like a puppy, and it made her heart melt.

She bent down to his height. "Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"Daddy," he let out a broken sob, "he hit Mommy."

Charlotte decided in that moment that she would do anything to protect this boy. If she had to take him away from his parents to do so, well, she'd do it. She carefully grabbed his hand and led him inside. He looked around the apartment nervously as she went to fix him a cup of hot chocolate. She shivered as she realized just how cold it was. The boy must've been colder because she could almost hear his teeth chattering. Something inside her, most likely maternal instincts, told her to wrap him in their coziest blanket. While the hot chocolate was in the microwave, she grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and made her way over to the boy on her couch.

She wrapped his shoulders in the warm blanket, smiling as he nodded gratefully at her. "I'm Charlotte, by the way."

"I'm Jason," he mumbled. 

The timer on the microwave dinged and she scrambled to get the drink for Jason. She blew on it lightly and handed it to him, who thanked her softly. He took a sip of it quietly and his tears slowly came to a stop. Charlotte wracked her brain to try to say something that wouldn't provoke a negative reaction. She never wanted to see a frown on Jason's face ever again, let alone tears.

"Thank god it wasn't my girlfriend that woke up," she said. "She would've set the kitchen on fire if she tried to make you anything but a sandwich."

Jason's eyes shined curiously at the mention of her lover, but that could've been the leftover tears. "You have a girlfriend?"

She laughed. "I know, I was surprised too, but yes. She's sleeping in the other room."

"Can you tell me about her?" he asked.

Charlotte was never a psychiatrist, but she could tell he didn't want to talk about why he had knocked on her door. So she amused him with stories of her goofy girlfriend if only to make him laugh. His smile, which he seemed to hide, was adorable. He must've gotten everything he wanted at home, she thought. His laugh was even more heartwarming, and it was full of snorts and cute giggles. As she told the story of Cordelia almost burning the kitchen to the ground trying to make ramen, he laughed so hard he almost choked. She would've given anything to hear that laugh again. 

"And when I got home, she was trying to put out the fire with her apron!" she wheezed out.

"That's—ha!—hilarious!" he grinned.

She smiled before looking at the clock, it was almost four in the morning. "Hey, how about you go to bed, huh? It's getting late, and you can sleep in the bed with me and Cordelia."

He almost protested, but his yawn interrupted him. "Can you carry me?"

"Of course, c'mere."

And that's how Cordelia woke up to see her girlfriend with her arm wrapped around a four-year-old in their bed. She smiled, utterly confused but the boy did look cute curled up with Charlotte. While she didn't mind it, she hoped Charlotte hadn't adopted the boy in the middle of the night. They couldn't afford children just yet, she hadn't gotten the promotion at her job yet. Before she knew it, the boy's eyes fluttered open and it made her melt. Oh, they could probably afford to raise a child if they put the cat up for adoption.

"You're Char's girlfriend, you almost burnt down the kitchen once," he said sleepily.

She smiled. "Shh, go back to sleep."

He nodded and sighed before cuddling into Charlotte's side. Hours later, they all woke up to frantic knocking at their door. When Cordelia opened the door with the little boy at her side, the woman, who was most likely his mother, tackled the kid into a hug. The woman apologized profusely to her, not even questioning why her son was at a stranger's apartment. 

"I'm Trina, Jason's mother. I am so sorry for disturbing you," she rambled.

Cordelia smiled. "It's fine, stop apologizing! He was lovely."

Jason smiled shyly at the praise. "Tell Charlotte I said thank you!"

Trina looked at the two before shaking her head. She grabbed Jason's hand and quickly walked away. Cordelia waved at him when he looked over his shoulder. She'd question Charlotte about what happened while she was asleep later, right now all she could think of was how adorable this child was. She hoped he'd stay over again soon. Closing the door, she sighed happily and started to make breakfast. Hopefully, the kitchen wouldn't burn down this time.


End file.
